See something you like?
by princessaa
Summary: Kira is the new exchange student. Can she melt away Draco's icy attitude to reveal the dashing prince? Of course no one thought of her true potential in the world. First story, please be kind. Draco/OC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: THANK THE LORD YOU CLICKED THIS. *doing happy dance

I shall be eternally grateful. Like I said in the summary, doesn't pick up until Ch. 3. So bear with this story AT LEAST until then. please?

Voldie is dead, Snape unfortunately isn't... uhm. Lucius is in Azzy cuz he's such a prick.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, however I do stalk Tom Felton on twitter. :P

I write these on my ipod, so excuse grammatical errors please. If ur some grammar Nazi, then I suggest you don't read this... for the sake of me being flamed.

Chapter 1- Returning

Draco sighed as he boarded the Hogwarts express. He was excited to know he was going to be head boy this year but didn't want to share duties with the know-it-all mudblood Granger. There was much to look forward to this year though, his father was finally shipped off to Alazkaban and his mother was safe thanks to Potheads order. The dark lord was defeated and the golden trio were obviously credited to that.

Walking to the heads compartment Draco bumped into his best mate Blaise Zabini who was sharing a compartment with Pansy Parkingsons. Draco shivered at the prospect of marrying the dumb slut. Thank goodness his mother had called off the marriage as soon as his father was locked up.

"Hey man, how was your summer?" Blaise asked.  
"Not bad mate, how bout yours?" Draco replied. Blaise grinned and launched into a very descriptive account of all the wonderful ladies he met while in France. After that Draco bid Blaise goodbye saying he needed to go to the head's compartment.

Draco finally made it to the compartment only to be puzzled that it was empty. Funny I thought Granger would have been here by now he thought. He shrugged and sat down grateful the bushy-haired girl wasn't there yet.

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open with a bang and a witch with straight black shoulder length hair that Draco had never seen before walked in with a air of arrogance that his father would have been proud of.

Who the bloody hell did this girl think she was?

"Hey girly this compartments for heads only! Don't make me start docking points before school even starts.

Ah so this must be the infamous Draco Malfoy who I heard so much about. Anyhow, I'm head girl so I don't see why I can't sit in my own bloody compartment and my name isn't girly you know!"

Draco was stunned by the way the girl addressed him. No one would dare talk to a Malfoy that way!

"You're not Granger!

Ah I see you have not been informed of the change of schedules. Hermione and I are in an exchange program and she is taking this year to learn at my school. Vice versa, I am here for a year. So you better get used got he idea that I'm going to around for a while" the girl said with a smirk that rivaled his own.

Draco frowned at the girl.

This is who I'm going to be stuck with for the year doing duties with! I almost want Granger back!

Draco was intrigued by this girl though, she was very pretty and looked like she was related to Cho Chang. This girl had a much nicer face than Cho's and was better built than her too. He could see the small muscles of her biceps from under her tight tee and her slim but curvy built from her tight jeans. And that's when he noticed her shoes which were sparkly pink converse.

"See something you like?" she implored. Draco scowled, stood up and left the compartment looking for Blaise. Once he found Blaise he explained the very weird and strange situation he just found himself in. Of course Blaise only wanted to know if she was single.

"An exchange student? That's hot Draco! Hmm, seeing that you said she looks like Cho, I'm guessing she's Asian. Hn, I hear Asians are tight, especially if they're a virgin." Blaise waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Draco. Draco stared at his friend incredulously. He tried to explain again how this girl had been almost talking one of the most powerful pureblood families down. Blaise obviously had other things on his mind because he said, "Oh so she's feisty isn't she? I'm guessing she likes it rough. Ah, screw this I'm going to go see her!" Blaise ran out of the compartment before Draco could stop him.

What happened to bros before hoes Blaise? Draco thought sarcastically. He didn't bother trying to hunt down his hormone driven friend and opted to sleep the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.

-  
In the head's compartment

Kira was not surprised at Draco's words at all. In fact he was described just as Hermione had portrayed him but she probably shouldn't have throw out the last comment. After Draco had left, Kira had plugged into her iPod listening to her mix of music.

After about 15 minutes Kira noticed someone standing outside of the heads department. "Probably some student that needs help with a lost pet or something." Kira though as she stood up to open the compartment door.

Blaise looked through the door with much anticipated excitement. When the door finally opened he was in awe of the girl that stood in front of him. Draco's description didn't even match up with her natural beauty. This girl was stunning even in a plain tee and jeans. Her face was clear of makeup unlike the other girls in his year that slathered makeup on looking like little tramps.

"Hi, I'm Draco's friend, Blaise Zabini. I am here to apologize for Draco's rudeness from before.

So dear Draco wasn't man enough to apologize for himself? Some pureblood he is. "

Blaise smirked. This girl was feisty, just the way he liked them but he knew that Draco had been long deprived of a woman's touch. Blaise thought of the ultimate challenge: to hook Draco up this pretty little Asian.

Blaise decided to spend he rest of the ride with the lovely lady whose name he learned was Kira. He learned quite a bit about this girl in their conversations. She was here because she always wondered what other wizarding schools were like and met Hermione through one of the exchange programs her school offered. She lived in Ottawa Canada and went to a school named Maplewood College, which was a normal muggle school that offered wizard courses to those who had the abilities. Kira was abandoned as a child and raised by an orphanage. When the school figured out she had wizarding capabilities, hey let her live on campus full time in one of the nicer dorms.

"So then you don't know what type of blood you have do you?

Nope. It doesn't bother me though, I mean I know purebloods prefer to mingled with their own kind and all but they never seem to know what to do with me."

Blaise nodded, and thought how Draco would think of that. Of course he was from a pureblood family but they had remained neutral in the war and his parents didn't really care about Blaise carrying on the bloodline either. Draco of course had been brought up differently though with his father breathing down his neck every minute of his life making sure he acted like a good little pureblood. No one knew of course Draco did not share the same views as his father. The war had changed Draco and he didn't think too much about bloodlines anymore. Of course he still disliked the golden trio but that was more due to the fact that old habits die hard. Not to mention Pothead had a brilliant way of poking into things he shouldn't be involved in.

Soon enough there was an announcement saying they where nearing Hogwarts and should change into their robes. The two newly found friends parted ways to change into their robes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Feasting and the common room

Kira was really excited to be attending another school. Man, it must be so cool to have an enchanted castle for a school. Of course she had read all about Hogwarts in the book Hermione had lent her. As she made her way over to the carriages she could hear a fight going on.

Guess Harry and Draco are already at each other's throats. Jesh, boys...

Kira picked a random carriage and went to open the door. That's when she realized there were already people in it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought this one was empty!"

A girl with short blond hair was sitting snuggled up with a pale boy with brown hair. The girl untangled herself from the boy and said,

"Don't worry about it! We'd love to meet someone new! Wouldn't we Nicolas? Come join us.

Thanks"

Kira climbed into the carriage and sat opposite of the couple.

"So your the exchange student right? Replacing Hermione for a year?

Yea that's me, Kira by the way.

Nikki is my name and this sleepyhead is Nicolas. Ooh! That's cool! I'm a Slytherin and he's a Hufflepuff.  
Then her voice dropped to a whisper.  
You know the wimpy house

I can hear you by the way!

Oops heehee!"

The carriage arrived at the castle and soon Kira had lost Nikki and Nicolas in the crowd. Kira thought Nikki was a pretty cool girl and decided she would try to hang out with her as much as possible this year. Professor Flitwick pushed through as if to find someone. The professor apparently was looking for her for he had stopped in front of her. Flitiwick told Kira to come with him so she did. Soon she found herself in a room with all the teachers. Feeling slightly unsettled with all the eyes staring at her, she decided to address them.  
"Hello professors." She said softly.  
Most of the professors acknowledged her greeting with a brief nod or smile. Of course Snape and Filtch simply ignored her. Then Hagrid explained to her how the headmistress would like to introduce her to the school before the sorting happens. Kira nodded showing she understood and she followed the teachers out of the room into the great hall.

Many of the students were already sitting down but some were standing in little groups. As the teachers came in, everyone fell silent and sat down. Kira noticed many of the eyes lingered on her. McGonagall came in with the first years and let them stand there.

"Before the sorting starts, I would like to introduce our new head girl, Kira who is doing an exchange program with Hermione Granger. I would like you all to welcome her to our school as a guest and temporary student for the year. Miss Kira will be in Griffindor house as miss Granger was."

As McGonagall said this Kira walked up beside her and smiled into the mass of students. When the little speech was over she walked over to the Griffindor table and sat opposite of Harry and Ron. They both smiled at her warmly and returned their attention to the front of the hall as the sorting began. Soon enough they were all feasting on the most spectacular food. Kira helped herself to the food while the other Griffindors asked her many questions.

"What school are you from  
Where do you live  
Is it cold in Canada  
Why did you decide to come to Hogwarts  
Do you have a boyfriend"

Kira answered all the questions except the last one to which she replied "thats none if your business." All the single boys looked hopefully at her and she just chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Will you let the poor girl eat for Merlin's sake?"

That comment came from Ginny Weasley. Kira shot her a grateful look and finally began to eat. The Griffindors continued to pepper her with questions but less fewer than before and allowing her chew and swallow between questions.

Finally all the plates were cleaned and everyone got up to get to the common rooms. Kira didn't know where the heads common room was so she walked in the direction of Malfoy, Blaise and some other Sytherin girl.

"Hey Kira! Whatsup?" Blaise asked her cheerfully. Draco simply kept a straight face on and the girl glared at her.

"Um, well since I'm new and all, I don't know where the head's room is and I was wondering if Draco would be so kind to show me where it was."

Blaise grinned wider.

" Of course darling, Draco would love to show you where your common room is. Wouldn't you Draco?

Yea sure."

Draco removed the girl's arms from around his waist but before he could go anywhere she pulled him back whispering into his ear while glaring at Kira.

Wow. What the hell was this girl's problem, Kira though. Draco finally walked away from the girl and told Kira to follow him. Blaise yelled goodnight to Draco and Kira. The girl smiled smugly at Kira and blew a kiss to Draco. Draco ignored the kiss and said goodnight to Blaise. Kira waved bye to Blaise as she followed Draco up some stairs.

They reached a painting of a Thunderstorm on the beach on the third floor.

"Maple leaf. "

Kira guessed this was password to their dorm area and followed Draco into the room. Their common room was very cozy looking with a blazing fire in the fireplace already. The room was decorated in the colors silver and deep red. There was a couch, two armchairs and a coffee table in front of the fireplace and a large study table on the opposite side of the room. On the wall opposite from the entrance there was three doors each labeled: head girl and head boy.

I could get used to living here, Kira though as she walked towered her new room. When she entered her room she gasped. It was like her dream room. A double bed in one corner, a large bookcase crammed full of books, an artist's table with many art supplies surrounding it, a wardrobe, and lastly a gigantic window that was one of her walls. The other three walls were painted like the sunset. Kira's room had a pink/purple scheme, with a tint of dark blue.

Then Kira noticed a letter on top of the table with her name in it. Kira opened the letter, which was written in beautiful cursive.

Dear Kira,  
Congratulations to your new position of head girl! All head's have many advantages listed below for your benefit. Please let your house elf know if you need anything. Do not forget to hand out patrolling schedules out to the prefects.

Thanks,  
Headmistress McGonagall

The list of advantages included her own house elf, access to the restricted section of the library, longer curfew hours and permission to visit the mermaid spa at the bottom of the black lake.

Kira was very happy with the advantages. She walked towards the joined washroom. All her toiletries were placed on one side of the washroom and what she guessed were Draco's were on the other side. The washroom was standard with two sinks and a bath/shower. Kira noticed the door to Draco's room was open so she walked towards it and peered into his room as she called his name.

"Draco?

Over-here Kira. "

She saw he was sitting on his king sized bed. She walked into the room and looked around. His room was definitely more extravagant than hers. As if reading her mind Draco said,

" It's mirrored to my room in the manor. "

Kira nodded, it made sense since her room was her dream room. Kira thought his room empty though. Then she knew why. There was nothing in Draco's room that showed what type of person lived in it. There were no photos or personal trinkets. It was like an empty hotel room, soulless.

"It's nice though. Very posh.

Thanks

Well got to get to bed, see you in the morning."

Kira left Draco's room and closed her bathroom door and opened her wardrobe to change into her pjs. She jumped when the wardrobe starting talk to her.

"Your pjs are in the top draw dear.  
Er thanks..."

Kira changed out her clothes and into her pjs then crawled into her bed and fell fast asleep tired from the journey and feast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- the Bet

Kira woke up groggily. She looked at the clock and groaned. Fricken time zones! It was only 5 in the morning. Kira didn't even feel sleepy. Might as well go take a shower...  
Kira grabbed her clothes for today and headed towards the shared washroom. She closed both doors and locked them. Finding towels in the narrow closet, Kira turned the water on hot. Kira loved showers. The hot water relaxed the muscles in her back and the hot water just felt really nice in the morning. Climbing out of the shower, she changed into her robes and then started to fix her hair. Feeling satisfied with her hair, she brushed her teeth and put in her trademark stud earrings.  
Walking back to the common Kira received an owl. She untied the parchment from the owl's leg and read it. It was a short message from Nikki asking if Kira wanted to join her for breakfast. Kira smiled, this girl is so nice.  
An Enchanted swan came fluttering through the painting and went straight to Kira.  
Looks like I'm a popular girl, she mused. Taking the swan and opening it showed a message from the headmistress. It said that she was to follow Draco to all his classes because they shared the same classes. Kira didn't know what to think of Draco. Of course he was the classic preppy kid who thought he could do anything and get away with it. She continued to think about Draco as she walked to breakfast.

Once in the great hall Kira found Nikki and sat with her at the Slytherin table. The girls chatted aimlessly until it was time for class. Nikki left for potions and Kira walked to the end of the table where Draco was eating with that bitchy girl. She noticed the girl was holding Draco's hand but Draco was grimacing as if he wished be rather be anywhere else in the world. Casually sauntering up towards the two Kira tapped Draco on the shoulder.

"Headmistress said you are to show me where all my classes are since we share all the same classes."  
Kira showed the note.  
"Okay then. "  
The girl shot her a dirty look.  
What the hell? This bitch is getting on my nerves! What's her goddamn problem?  
Before letting Draco leave the girl planted a kiss on Draco's cheek while carefully shooting a glance at Kira. Kira thought this girl was way too slutty to be her friend.

Draco led her to all her classes noting how she was just as smart as Granger.

At lunch Kira ate with Nikki and Nicolas.

"Who's that girl attached to Draco all the time?

Hmm? Oh that's Alyssa the queen of sluts ever since pansy stepped down from that position.

Are they going out or something then?

Hell no. She just drapes herself all over Malfoy and flirts with him all the time. Just another gold digger whore after the Malfoy fortune.

Heh, guess that she doesn't get that Draco doesn't want her then?

You should not be too surprised at that. She spread a nasty rumor around the school that Draco was a Deatheater. Of course he wasn't but you know how the sluts like to talk.

Kira nodded finishing up her lunch. Stretching as she stood up, Kira followed Nic to herbology. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful after that.

That night Blaise knocked on her door waiting for Kira to go patrolling that night.  
Give me Minute! Kira shouted at the closed door. Blaise sat across Draco at the study table.

"So mate, give any thought about the girl? Indicating Kira with his eyes.

No. I'm not interested in dating some Canadian.

Oh Draco stop lying! How can you be called Slytherin sex god if you can't even catch the eyes of a new girl huh? Ph I get it your just worried you can't get her right?

Cheeky little bastard aren't you Blaise? I could catch the eyes of any girl I wanted.

Right. Except for Kira right?

I could catch Kira's eyes! In fact I could do mode than just that!

Oh really? Prove it. I bet you 100 galleons that you will not be able to become Kira's boyfriend before the Christmas break.

Shitshitshit. Draco thought.

Alrighty then. I accept this bet of yours. If I win then you will get the bitch Alyssa off of me.

Fine.

Fine.

Kira finally emerged wearing a black hello kitty tee and jeans. Draco spoke up.

Hey Kira, Blaise here isn't feeling too great so I'm going to do patrolling duties with you okay?

Sure. Hope you feel better soon Blaise.

Kira walked out of the common room and Blaise winked at Draco as he walked out with her.

-  
During patrolling the floors

So, Kira. The Hogsmead trip is coming up soon and I was wondering if you would like to go with me.

Kira raised an eyebrow quizzically.

Wouldn't you rather go with your whore instead?

Draco frowned at that comment.

She's not my whore and. no I'd rather avoid her at all costs.

Hmm. Well I'm going to have to think about that one. Do I want to go to Hogsmeade win the Sytherin sex god or would I rather go with other friends? Kira pretended to think out it.  
Na. I dint think I want to go with the Slytherin playboy who is famous for playing sweet on girls, sleeping with them and then not looking at them again.

Draco stared at her. What. The. Fuck. She hasn't been here for more than a day and she already knows about his reputation with girls? Shit now his plan was never going to work. Draco though up a new plan on the spot and decided to play it the other way.

Kira I know my reputation speaks for itself but ever since I saw you I've felt this irresistible pull towards you. I would sincerely like to get to know you better.

Kira smirked. Who knew Malfoy's knew how to grovel?

"Fine then. I accept your invitation to join you for a day at Hogsmeade this weekend. "

They both entered the common room and headed off to bed. Before Kira could step into her room a hand pulled her back and she found herself being kissed on the cheek.

"Goodnight Kira. " Draco said before disappearing behind the door of his room.

What. The. Fuck.

A/N: Okay so you got here.

Please review so I know if you read or not, I'm beggin you cuz I only have one measly review (altho I am thankful for that:) )

Continue reading if it was interesting, if not see ya l8ter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kira woke up the next morning feeling uneasy. Draco was in all her classes and she had to share the head's dorm with him too. Gah, what the hell was with that kiss anyways! It's not like playboy Slytherin was actually interested in me right? Bleh. This is so awkward.

Kira was so engrossed into her own thoughts that she didn't even realize Draco was standing in front of her with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Draco felt amused. This girl just walked in the washroom mumbling under her breath. Not to mention she didn't even acknowledge me even though I'm practically naked. Deciding to break the girl out of her stupor, Draco called to her.

"Good morning Kira. " Her head suddenly snapped up. Her eyes widened in shock. Before Draco could say say anything else, she squeaked an apology and rushed back into her room.

Heh. That was funny. Draco thought as he started to brush his teeth.

Kira's room

Ohmygodohmygod! What the hell was I thinking walking in there without knocking? Urg, I saw Draco shirtless! How embarrassing! But he has such nice chest... WHAT? I didn't think that did I? No I was probably only saying that because of the kiss last night. Yea that's why.

Kira kept fretting over the incident until classes started. Every single class that day, Draco had decided to sit beside her, shooting her a charming smile every time she glanced his way. Of course Kira was getting a fair share of dirt looks as well. The jealous girls all glared at her and all the single guys glared at Draco. Draco of course didn't seem to care. He even had the bravery to slide his arm around her waist during lunch.

Kira was confused. This was not the Malfoy she had initially heard about. In fact it was almost the opposite. When he had slipped his arm around he during lunch she had almost choked on her pumpkin juice.  
Kira didn't mind too much about Draco thinking he was only trying to make the rest of the guys jealous or something. What she couldn't stand was Alyssa's and her clique's cold stares. Ugh, why does this have to happen to me? Kira thought as Alyssa laughed at something and looked at her evilly.

The rest of the day wasn't too eventful but once again before she went to bed, Draco had given her a soft kiss on the cheek. The whole week was like that, Draco showing varying degrees of personal affection.

Hogsmeade weekend was upon them and Draco remind Kira of their date. Kira was nervous as hell but Nikki calmed her down and even helped pick a nice outfit. Draco took her to Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks. Kira was surprised at how nice Draco could act when he wasn't prejudiced. He acted like the perfect gentleman, opening doors for her and buying her cute little trinkets. When they got back to the castle, Draco kissed her on the cheek goodbye saying he had Quidditch tryouts. Kira smiled as she watched him walk towards the stadium.

As the weeks passed, Kira found she was looking forward to seeing Draco or wanted to see him when he wasn't with her. They were official couples now and Blaise had grinned at both of them when he heard he news. She didn't plan to end of this way but she knew in her heart, she was falling fast for the blond pureblood.

Draco's room at night

Draco was deep in though once more. He had never needed companionship before; he had gone from one girl to another and then back to his solitary bed with no problem. This time was different though, he could tell. Sometimes his heart would flutter at the sight of Kira walking towards him or he would feel slightly lightheaded when he was with her.  
When he discussed his feelings with Blaise, his friend simply said "Draco, mate, I think your finally falling in love!"  
Draco grew up with only a faint idea with what love was. His mother had shown it to him occasionally but his father forbid him from being pampered. the though of love used to make him feel sick because he was taught love was for weaklings. Now he knew better. Love was so hard to pin down. It made him feel like life was a thousand times lighter when Kira was around him. She was his light, the good in his life through all the bad.  
Draco sighed. How he wished she was in his arms right now! But he took the relationship slow so it wouldn't scare her. Draco stared at his ceiling wondering how he could show his affection for her without freaking her out. Draco thought and thought and finally decided to show her something special after the Halloween ball. Smiling he fell asleep dreaming of Kira.

-  
Kira's room at night

Kira never thought Draco could ever be so nice. In her letters to Hermione, she discussed what was happening with her and Draco. Hermione of course was skeptical at first but as time wore on, Hermione could see that Kira and Draco definitely had something special going on.  
Kira thought about how serious her relationship was. So far Draco hasn't gone further then the sweet goodnight kiss. Nikki told her that he was probably scared of rejection if he tried anything else. Kira had mixed feelings about the whole thing. She felt something for him but she didn't know how strong her feelings were for him. We'll take it slow. One day at a time, Kira though as she drifted off to sleep.

-  
The night of the Halloween ball

Kira was so nervous. Draco of course asked her to the ball and she had said yes. Now she was starting to regret that a little. She wanted to have the perfect costume but she had difficulties as to what she should go as. Nikki had given her about a million ideas but in the end the one Ginny had given was the one she used. Kira was going as a Greek goddess. Her costume was a simple Greek dress that exposed most of her back. In the front it was loose and flowing but in the back it clung to her body. Kira wore simple but pretty white sandals and she bewitched her hair a little longer so that she could braid her hair like the Greeks did. In her braids she intertwined ribbons of gold and silver. Her makeup was light with metallic gold eye shadow and silver lip-gloss. Kira decided to wear her star earrings they were dangly ones. When she felt ready she exited her room knowing Draco would be waiting for her.

Blaise was there already in his muggle clothing supposedly as a nerd but what nerd wears designer brands? Draco was going as a Greek god and his costume showed off his perfect chest. When she entered the room they were transfixed to her.

"Took you long enough... Whoa. You look stunning tonight Kira!

Thanks Blaise. "

Draco had simply been struck speechless. In his eyes she was his goddess and now his thoughts were confirmed. She was indeed a goddess. He walked closer to her and caressed her cheek lovingly.

"You look absolutely beautiful.  
Kira blushed.  
"Thanks. You look really good too. "

Blaise cleared his throat. He didn't want to see them get all lovey-dovey in front of him. They all set out to the great hall. Along the way they saw fairies, vampires, werewolves, and many other typically Halloween costumes.  
The great hall was enchanted to look like a haunted forrest. The roof sparkled with the stars and on the floor there was a good amount of fog.  
Blaise broke headed towards a group of giggling girls saying how he knew one of them. Draco and Kira looked at him pointedly. They both knew Blaise was a bit of a player and had extreme talent when it came to entertaining a group of girls but they didn't stop him nonetheless.

"Shall we dance?  
Sure. "

Draco pulled her to the dance floor and held her close in his arms. He breathed in and smelled her shampoo, a very nice floral scent. His arms went around her waist and she was just the perfect height to rest his chin on her head. This must be what it feels like to be high, Draco mused.

Kira rested her head on Draco's bare chest as she inhaled the scent of his cologne. The smell was sharp and refreshing like a breath of fresh winter air. She circled her arms around his neck.

They both swayed to the music, totally absorbed in their own little world. Everyone in the hall saw them and most of them thought that Slytherin's playboy had finally settled. Kira was so intoxicated by Draco she didn't notice the jealous glares of Alyssa and her group. Alyssa was so mad. She didn't understand why Draco would pick that girl over herself, a pureblood. She wished Kira would just drop dead.

The ball passed in a haze of good memories for both Draco and Kira. When they got tired and left the hall, Draco told Kira he had something to show her. He led her outside, held her hand and apparated.

They appeared in Rome at the temple of Zeus. Kira lost her breath for a second. It was nighttime and she could see the starts twinkling innocently in the black velvet sky. A city lay beneath them looking quaint.  
"Do you like it?  
It's absolutely wonderful Draco."  
He led her to a grassy area and sat down, patting the ground beside him. Kira went and sat down beside him as he pulled her closer. To any onlooker it would seem they were lovers. Of course Draco felt this way. He never in his 17 years felt this way about another girl. He knew she was linked to him in a inexplicable way and he just hoped she felt the same way.  
They stayed like that for a long time before hey both remembered they needed to go back to school. They walked to their dormitory, holding hands. When they got to the front of Kira's bedroom door, Draco pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. When his lips touched hers, they both could feel the electricity coursing through them. When the kiss ended Draco could t hold it in anymore. He had to know if she felt the same way.  
"Kira, I know it's early and we've only known each other for a short time but I have to tell you how I feel. I feel like I can't live without you. I don't want you, I need you. You make me feel unlike anything I have ever felt before. I-I think I'm in love with you. "  
Stormy gray clouds of thunderous lust stared into her very soul as she met his gaze. Kira could clearly distinguish the mesmerizing ring of arctic white that surrounded the steel gray of his irises. She could feel her heart beating in her chest and the warmth of his body.  
"Draco. I think I'm in love with you too. "  
He couldn't believe his ears. Relief spread over his face and he smiled. She felt the same way. Thank Merlin and whichever God had looked upon his love life.  
" Don't leave my side tonight. Please.  
Okay, well I have to change out of this dress first. I'll come I to your room when I'm ready. "  
They finally parted ways.

Kira got ready for bed and walked into Draco's room. He was already in bed. She climbed in beside him and snuggled close to his perfect chest. He wrapped his arm around her bare shoulders (she was sleeping in a tank top) and whispered in her ear.  
"Good night luv.  
Good night darling. "


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The promise

Christmas time

Finally Christmas time has fallen upon the school coating the grounds with white powdery snow. The break was fast approaching and Draco was trying to convince Kira to go home with him.

"Why not! Aren't you going to miss me?  
Yea but I don't know Draco. This is something pretty big isn't it? I mean, your bring me home to your mom Draco. And it's Christmas, you know time to spend with family.  
Draco shook his head.  
"Your part of my family now. And your coming."  
Kira sighed. She knew she wouldn't win this argument so there was no point spending the next few days arguing with him. They had grown inexplicably closer since that night on Halloween. Draco, ever so the gentleman, never pressed Kira further than just gentle kisses. Kira knew he probably wanted to do more but he restrained himself against that type of temptation. It must be hard for him though. He was a 17-year-old boy who was going to graduate and become a man very soon. Kira liked this kind, thoughtful, romantic Draco much better than the one she heard from Hermione.

" I'll go one condition. If we sleep on the same bed.  
Draco raised one eyebrow and then smirked.  
"Didn't know you cared so much luv. "  
Kira blushed. She couldn't stand the idea of sleeping alone. Ever since that night, they always slept in the same bed. Every morning Kira would wake up with Draco sleeping soundly beside her.  
"But consider it done anyway. "  
She smiled and kissed on the lips. Then she left saying how she promised Nikki to help her with a potion.  
Draco watched her leave, the warm feeling of her lips on his still lingering. He headed towards his room and found the secret compartment that held a small velvet box. His plan was working perfectly. On Christmas Eve he would give it to her. He hoped she would be impressed. He also wanted this Christmas to be perfect just for her. He had already sent letters to his mum about his plans. Narcissa was happy to hear her son so happy and was happy to invite this special girl over for Christmas.

-  
Last day before the break

The two happy couple left the castle together and Draco had apparated to the Malfoy manor. Kira was stunned to see the manor. It was old and Victorian but beautiful nonetheless. It looked to be humongous, as in the size of one the dorm houses Kira lived in. Draco led her inside to find themselves being welcomed by Draco's mother.  
Kira could see where Draco got his good looks from now. His mother could have been on a fashion magazine. After introductions were made, Narcissa said she had work to do and left them standing in the grand entrance. Draco led Kira up the marble staircase and to their room.

The next few days were filled with snowball fights, building snowmen, eating cookies, drinking hot chocolate, and much much more.

Finally on Christmas Eve, Draco told Kira they were going to do something different today. He told her to pack a bag full of clothes for somewhere warm. She did as she was told and when she was ready, Draco tied a blindfold across her eyes. He held onto her as they apparated again.

Kira could feel the warm sand beneath her feet and the sound of waves crashing onto the turf. The sun was shinning on her skin, warming her. The cries of seagulls could be heard and everything had a sea smell. She felt Draco move to rest his hands on her waist.  
"can I take this off yet?" Draco lifted the blindfold. Kira was blinded by the sun and the white sand's reflection for a moment. When everything finally came into focus she spun around taking everything in. The vibrant greens of the palm trees, the sparkling blue of the sea and the cloudless sky.  
"Its out summer vacation home. There's a cabin a little more in the trees where we can spend the night.  
Kira grinned at Draco.  
"It's perfect. "

The first thing they did was go swimming. They both changed in the cabin. When Kira stepped out again, Draco thought he was looking at some other girl. Kira was wearing a black Roxy's bikini that left little to imagination. She had tied her hair into a simple ponytail and had removed her earrings.  
"See something you like?  
Of course I do. But now I can stare all I want because it's mine." Draco grabbed her hand and their towels and headed towards the beach.  
They swam until they were tired, made sandcastles and dunked each other in the water. Draco had never felt so at ease with a girl. Not to mention he barely thought about the physical part of the relationship and actually treasured the emotional part of it. So far into the break it was like he was discovering his lost childhood.

After beach time, they headed back to the cabin, had some fresh fruit and watched a movie together. By the time the movie was over, the house elves had already prepared dinner.  
They ate dinner on the high balcony build around the tallest tree on the island. It was a breathtaking view while the sun was setting. They ate dinner in comfortable silence. When they had finished dessert, Draco turned on a stereo, which played soft romantic ballroom music. He led Kira to the middle of the balcony and held her close while savoring this feeling of such comfort.  
When the song ended, Draco dropped to his knees.  
Oh my god. He wasn't proposing was he! Kira thought hysterically. She was too young to bound by such a thing!  
Draco pulled out a small velvet box.  
Holy mother of God!  
Draco held one of her hands as he spoke.  
" Dearest Kira. I have never felt this way about anyone the same way I feel for you. You have changed me in ways I never thought were possible. You taught me the importance of a emotional relationship and how it's more important than a physical one. This ring", he opened the box to show the simple silver ring, " is only my promise ring to you. I promise to marry you once we are old enough and that I will never stop loving you. "

Kira was speechless. This was one hell of a crazy day. Finally finding her voice, she spoke " I love you too Draco." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with as much passion as she could. Draco was surprised by the kiss but didn't object to it. He slipped the ring on her middle finger on her left hand where she inspected the beautifully simplistic ring. She noticed on the inside there were words engraved that said "Kira I will love you forever. -Draco Malfoy and then the Malfoy crest.

That night Kira let Draco in the most intimate and emotional way. They were madly in love now and nothing could break them apart. Little did they know the hardship ahead of them that would either break them apart or bring them even closer together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - the breakup

Everyone had returned from the break and school was going to start again. The two promised lovers walked down to the great hall for breakfast but were stopped by Alyssa. The slut was wearing a shirt way too tight and a skirt 5 inches shorter than it should have been. She gave Draco a seductive look and asked him to go early to potions because Snape had requested it. Draco nodded and then proceeded to take 10 points off his own house for "indecent clothing".

Draco left breakfast a little earlier and went down to the dungeons. He saw Alyssa but no Snape. Alyssa was wearing a slutier outfit if that was humanly possible. She wasted no time walking over to Draco and whispering in his ear as coyly as possible.  
"I know your dating that whore to spite me. I know how much you want me Draco.  
Draco backed up into the corridor. Alyssa just kept advancing. Classes were going to begin soon. Then she pounced on him. She kissed him roughly and he immediately thought of Kira. But soon his mind was telling him that his was Kira and her should be kissing back. Soon enough he was and the kiss was starting to use some tongue.  
Just then the rest of the class appeared with Kira at the very front. Draco heard the noise and disentangled himself from Alyssa. Everyone has shut up now. Kira stared at him disbelievingly at him. Then she bolted. Draco ran after her but Snape came and told him to sit. Fuck this can't be happening. Draco thought. He didn't even bother copying down the notes. He only thought of the hurt in Kira's eyes.

Kira had ran outside needing a breath of fresh air. She couldn't stop the cascade of tears coming from her eyes. Everything was hurting and the world was spinning faster than she could have eve imagined. She fainted outside.

Draco tore out of class when it finally ended. He ran down the halls looking for her. When he reached their rooms she wasn't there. Dammit! Where are you?

Kira ha been carried to the hospital wing by Hagrid and Pomfry had revived her. The world came to her and when she realized what she saw Draco do, she burst into tears again. She was given a excuse from all classes that day and told to rest. She stumbled through the halls aimlessly not bothering to look where she was going.  
That was how Nikki had found her. Of course Nikki had heard and knew her friend needed serious help. Nikki dragged Kira to her room and listened as Kira grieved.

Draco went the whole day without seeing her. He had become increasingly agitated as the hours passed. When classes were finally over he ran to the common room. When he entered he noticed his promise ring on the table. He couldn't help the rush of emotions and started to cry. At first it was just a few tears but soon became full out sobbing. He could feel his heart clenching and unclenching in his chest.

He knew that he had lost the most important thing in his life, and he knew that it had been entirely due to his own behaviour. Sitting for hours, tears rolling down his face, he wondered what he was meant to do.

Kira was decided she wanted to leave. She couldn't stay where here if he was here. She visited the headmistress and told her she was feeling homesick and wanted to go home right away. The arrangements were made and Kira would be leaving immediately. Her trunk was packed by the elves and Kira walked to find Nikki before she left. Nikki knew this was for the best and asked Kira not to forget the good times they had. Kira cried again and told Nikki she would send letters.

It was time for her to go home now. Kira was apparated to London and then booked the next flight out.

Draco waited for Kira to return but that never happened. He woke up in the morning in the armchair. He walked to breakfast his heart heavy in his chest. That's when he saw Nikki. He saw she had red-rimmed eyes and asked her what was wrong. This brought a new torrent of tears as she sobbed put that Kira was leaving to go back home. His heart stopped.

No.

He sprinted down the halls hoping to catch her before it was too late. As he exited the front doors he saw Kira turn to look at him.

As he saw more tears glide over her cheeks he spoke, "I hate to see you cry," His voice was hoarse as so many emotions threatened to explode. "I hate to know I caused them," He said. She moved her head to the side hiding her behind a curtain of hair but he moved forward brushing it away and pulling her face to look at him. He leaned forward placing open-mouthed kisses on her cheek, as he tasted her tears, salty, refreshing, and draining. Telling her he cared even as she hurt. He was about to hug her when she stepped back and apparated.

Draco sank to his knees. He had lost the one thing in life he valued more than his own life. And it was entirely his fault. His heart was breaking into thousands of little pieces that would be impossible to fix up.

-  
Kira cried when she got home. Hermione had tried to comfort her but Kira sobbed her heart out. Every time she thought she was done, a new wave of emotion crashed over her. The damage was done.

-  
Two months later

Draco sunk deep into depression after she left. His grades slipped, he was booted off the quidditch team and he was threatened with expulsion if he didn't pick himself back up. Draco had welcomed the numb feeling after all the tears. It helped him feel less. No one could pull him out of depression. He tried writing letters but they all came back to him until his owl refused to take letters to her. He got one letter from her filled with everything he had given to her. He cried with anguish when he got that letter. She didn't want him. She didn't need him. She was giving up on "them". He had thought of her every day for the past two months, she was no longer a memory but a lovely ghost who floated to him and wrapped herself around him, entwining herself in his every thought

Kira was suffering equally in Canada. She had started to have suicidal tendencies and started cutting. Her wrists were adorned with scars. Her teachers put her on suicidal watch and everyone was careful when speaking with her. At the slightest mention with anything to do with Draco she would cry, her heart breaking a little more. He life was reduced to mainly 2 things eating and sleeping. She had lost weight and had become gaunt thin person.  
Hermione looked after the heart broken girl and tried to make her smile again with no avail.

They had both drowned in the sea of emotions and none of them could break through the storm.

Slowly Kira had gotten better. She got everything Draco had given her and sent it back to him. She burned the pictures and cried some more. Eventually she moved on when he was stuck in a perpetual day of depression.

It was soon time for Hermione to leave and Kira saw her off at the airport. Kira had regained some control over her life. She didn't need to cut anymore but took sleeping pills so she wouldn't dream of him.

When Hermione got back Draco wanted to know how Kira was. Hermione couldn't bear to hurt the poor Slytherin prince and told him Kira was moving on with life. He slowly started to regain control over his life after he heard that. It didn't lessen the pain but he had accepted she didn't want him ever again.

-  
Graduation

Neither had enough credits to graduate so they were held back a year.

Draco couldn't help but think of her every night. He remembered all the sweet memories with her. The stolen kisses, promising his never-ending love, holding her in his arms, and making love to her. Some invisible force was clenching his heart and he broke down again. He was alone. Completely alone now.

Kira moved on, taking one day at a time. She gradually let herself forget him.

Was this the end?

A/N: I've typed this all up on my ipod, so please excuse the punctuation errors, especially on quotation marks...

Reviews= faster uploads of next chapters, so please review.

Check me out on twitter, cuz I'm always tweeting.

THANKS FOR READING ! *tackles and hugs*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 -Redemption?

A/n: This should have been posted with the other chapters but I couldn't figure out where the story line. Thank goodness for 2 things: Jack C. and the book Crescendo by Becca Fitzpartick.

The book helped me with the idea at the end and Jack gave me hope to make this a longer fic.

Thanks Jack and ms. Fitzpatrick!

And you know why you can't get him out of your head, don't you?' The little voice was taunting mercilessly now. 'It's because you love him. You love him, and you threw him away. Turned him away like he was nothing to you.'  
Kira squeezed her eyes tightly. This voice was constantly in her brain trying to convince her to talk to Draco again. She never gave in though. He was a thing of the past. Nothing to her now.

-  
At Hogwarts

Draco spent the summer at the summer house moping around. There were simply too many memories of her there. When he finally got back to Hogwarts the visions of them walking hand and hand bled into his mind. His friends and her friends had tried to get him to move on to no avail.

Starbucks

Blaise, Nikki, Nicolas and Hermione sat around a table all brainstorming ideas to try and get their friends back together. They had argued over countless number of ideas. Finally it was Nic who had the best plan. He said they would bring Draco to go skiing in a resort not far from Kira's home and then tell him she was living close by. Everyone else thought this idea was quite good. They made travel arrangements and had Draco agree.

Draco's life was turning into the ninth circle of hell. Some how it had gotten back to his mother he had kissed Alyssa and now he was due to marry by the time he graduated. God he needed Kira more than ever now.

They finally landed in Ottawa. The trip was going smoothly and Draco seemed lost in his own thoughts. The first few days they all had fun but one night Blaise broke the news to Draco. He told Draco Kira lived extremely close and he should go visit her.  
Draco's heart pounded at the thought of seeing her again. He finally agreed after much persuasion of the group. Tomorrow noon he would head over.

Noon came too soon for Draco. Hermione warned him that she had changed and not to be too shocked. It doesn't matter he thought. All he needed was to see her. To convince her they had something so deep it connected the souls.  
When he rung the doorbell of her flat he was practically hyperventilating. The door slowly opened.  
Kira's beautiful chocolate brown eyes gazed into Draco's blue-gray ones.  
She had changed. Her hair was longer, had side-swept bangs that were dyed electric blue. She had a lip piercing and was wearing all black. She looked emo.

"Draco.  
Kira.  
Can I come in?  
Fine. "

She put her arm above her head to get something hanging at the top of the door. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw : the insides of her pale forearms decorated with angry slashes of red. Some were deep others shallow but all painful and hurtful looking.

She caught him staring and cursed. Why did she not change into long sleeves? Oh right because I didn't realize my ex was visiting.

Draco reached out to touch her scars but she shrank back. He recoiled as he realized she must of done this to ease her pain. His heart felt erratic in his chest and waves of emotion pounded into him. He had wanted to hold her to protect her from the world but he never wanted to have to deal with the thought of protecting her from herself. He felt a tear escape his eye.

Kira watched him. She couldn't believe he had even come. This would ruin the peace that she had found. Her simple and quiet life with the rest of the school emos. Showing up to class when only mandatory and listening to her music. He was here to hurt her. His presence made her feel uncomfortable. His eyes once again locked with hers. She felt the magnetic pull but tried to ignore it.

"see something you like?  
Draco blinked at the casual way she had said it. The he replied.  
"I see something I lost because I was irresponsible and let someone else manipulate me. I see the girl I fell in love with and promised to love her until she dies. I see a broken soul that needs someone to care for, and not break your heart like I did. "

She led him to the coffee room. She sat in one armchair as he sat in the other. Then he began to talk. He told her how he felt. How many sleepless nights he went throughbecause he could not keep her haunting tear stained face put of his mind. He poured his soul into all the things he revealed to her. He lastly talked about his arrangement to Alyssa.  
She sat there taking it in. Her face impassive looking like she didn't care. Once he was done she told him hers.  
The cuts and pills and the withdrawal. Things that made him cry with pain knowing He was at the bottom of everything that caused her to feel this way.

"I know sorry isn't good enough but it's all I have to offer. I can't go back and change the things I've done but I do regret them. Everyday without you was like breathing in glass shards; cutting me up inside. I still love you even if you don't love me. "  
Draco hung his head like a punished child.

After what seemed like a life time, Kira finally spoke.  
" I can't condemn you forever but I can't trust you ever again. I gave you everything I had and I just got hurt in the end. After all this... I-I-I still love you. "

Draco's head snapped up disbelieve in his eyes. She looked so vulnerable and sad. He walked up to her and gave her a short but sweet kiss on the lips. It was like the past was forgotten. They melted into each other and nothing could stop them.  
Draco held out her ring on a silver chain. She gazed at it questionably as he slipped it over her neck. He placed a hand over her heart: "this is where my love lays." Kira felt overwhelmed at all the emotions churning up in her.

They slept in the same bed that night. Both afraid they would wake up from some dream.

Draco woke up.

He looked around him. Where the hell am I. He tried to recall what happened last night. Shit. Where's Kira? He walked downstairs. He called for her. She called back from kitchen. He walked to the kitchen. She was making pancakes, chocolate ones. Also his favorite.  
"Morning.  
Hey.  
Pancakes?  
Yea. "  
He felt so relieved. It wasn't all a dream. He walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss. He got maple syrup and plates set up the table.  
After a short breakfast they watched a movie with each other. Nothing happened, but Draco could feel her distancing herself from him. He tried to control his emotions.  
A phone rang in the flat and Kira went to go get it. She came back a little later saying the other couples were waiting for them. They left the flat and walked to the hotel where their friends were meeting them. Nikki and Hermione pulled Kira into a group hug and Nic and Blaise smiled warmly at her.  
They set off for a walk around the city. The winter air was refreshing and everyone's cheeks turned rosy pink. They made their way into the national art museum. All of them looked at art for ages before Blaise had asked what was for dinner. None of them realized lunch had passed long ago. They ate out at a fancy restaurant and then chatted aimlessly for ages. Soon Nic started yawning and everyone decided it was time for bed. They all walked back to the hotel and Kira bid them goodnight.  
Draco and Kira walked to her flat hand in hand.

End of the week

"please come back with me. I can't live a day without you by my side.  
Kira shook her head.  
I still have school and I have friends here too.  
What about me?  
I will visit. It's not like I don't know how to apparate.  
Please Kira, I don't want to loose you a second time.  
I'm not going with you Draco.

Draco felt torn. If she didn't come back with him, he would most likely get married to Alyssa. He never intended to play this card, but he was desperate.

"what if I told you that I am forced to marry in the summer? What if I told you my mum heard about me and Alyssa? Would you come back and prove her wrong then?  
Kira stared into his eyes seeing the fear and vulnerable side of him shinning through. She sighed. She wouldn't let Draco get married on her watch.  
"I will come. Of course I need to pack and phone the office..." her voice trailed off. "  
Draco grinned." Let me phone them while you pack. "

Back at Hogwarts

Kira dumped her stuff onto the bed and started to unpack. She was interrupted by a tap on the window. A owl flew in and landed on her table. She untied the letter from the owl's leg and gave it a small owl treat. Kira examined the letter. It was plainly colored and had her name written in neat writing at the front. When opening the letter, her nose was attacked by the scent smell of dying flowers. Her world was spinning and Kira dropped to the floor unconscious. A hooded figure appeared from the shadows and took the letter and apparated away from Hogwarts.

Draco pounded on her door. She couldn't have spent that long unpacking. Feeling a weird tug from his lower stomach he decided to walk in. She wasn't there. His eyes spied a piece of paper on the table. He scanned it.

Dear Draco,  
I have something you value highly and I know you will want it back very soon. Meet me by the forbidden Forrest at 8pm tonight. Don't be late.  
Love,  
Alyssa

Draco crumbled the letter in his hand, anger coursing through his veins at an alarming rate.

He had lost her again.

-  
A/N : ja ja I know. Cliffhanger! I promise I will try to write chapter 8 before Friday. Please don't murder me in my sleep.

"ucandoit"  
Thanks again for believing Jack :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- imprisonment

Kira awoke with a pounding headache. Where am I? She tried to focus but when she opened her eyes, everything was blurry. Kira closed her eyes and forced herself to breath deep breaths. Calming a little more, she tried to think about what she was doing before she ended up here. I was going back to Hogwarts. I was unpacking. Then blackness. She couldn't remember anything before that.  
Opening her eyes again, she could finally see her surroundings. She seemed to be in what was a dungeon but the furnishings inside where extravagant. There was a nice bed, rug, wardrobe and desk. There was one window, which was far above her point of view. Even if she stood on her bed she couldn't reach, the bright light seemed to blind her. There was a toilet and small shower in the room as well.  
Kira sighed and lay down on the bed. She felt exhausted like she just ran a marathon or something just as physical. Soon she was falling fast asleep.

Draco was anything but tired. He had gone to the Forbidden Forrest that night and looked for Alyssa but she was not there. Instead he found an envelope with the promise ring on the white gold chain. It was proof that Alyssa and whomever she was working with had Kira. However he had no way of knowing if she was hurt or not.

Damn. Where are you Kira? I hope you're not hurt.

Draco pondered for hours on his bed of the possible places she could be.

I need a rescue team. Not any old rescue team, I need the best. I am going to find you Kira, I promise. Now who would I gather as a rescue team? They would have to be well known in the wizarding world just so I could break a few laws with the ministry looking the other way. ... Shit, I'm going to have to hire Pothead, Weasel-bee and Mudblood. Great. I get to work with my greatest enemies to save the one I love.

Kira woke but the light from the window was still shinning as bright as ever. Her head had cleared slightly but it still felt painful. She tried to gather her thoughts once more. Nothing came up. She paced her medium sized cell thinking. After her 5th pace around she heard the clicking of heels on the cement floor. Kira looked around for a weapon but came up empty. Soon a slightly pudgy figure came into view. It was Alyssa. Bitch! What the hell is she doing keeping me from Draco?

"Hi Kira! Hope you like your new room! Your going to be here a while so get used to it you ho. I'm never going to let you escape and while you rot your guts out, I'm going to be married to Draco.

Shut your mouth you slutty whore. At least I love him for who he is.

My, my we are touchy about Draco aren't we? Well Draco and I are engaged and the whole wizarding world knows it. Even if you showed your face again in Britain, no one would care. So why don't you be a good girl and stay away from my fiancé?

Fuck off Alyssa!

Bye Kira! Have fun rotting up here!"

Alyssa walked away laughing like a crazy maniac. Kira went to hold her promise ring for comfort but it wasn't there. She started crying. Fate seemed so cruel to separate her from Draco now.

Draco had eventually talked to the golden trio and they had agreed to rescue Kira. With a ministry approval they began their investigation. Draco become increasingly more agitated. If they didn't find Kira by the summer, he would be doomed to marry to Alyssa.  
The four had conducted interviews and searched the grounds of Hogwarts to no avail. Everything they did seemed to hit a dead end.

They regrouped on the weekend and did some brainstorming. While brainstorming, Nikki, Nic and Blaise came to join them. The three were just as shocked to hear that Kira had been kidnapped. Everyone knew Alyssa was the culprit but no one in the Wizarding world knew where she was. They had searched high and low for the girl but no one had heard or seen her since the public engagement this spring.

Kira gazed at the window, wondering if she could escape. There was no one there to stop her. The window always seemed to be just out of reach though. Kira had no sense of time going by while in the room. Her watch had been taken and the light from the window was always bright. She tried to keep track of the days gone back but couldn't do it.  
At least the food was not horrible. It tasted funny at first but the taste disappeared after a while.

November

December

January

February

March

April

May

-  
Draco was almost sure Kira had somehow magically been shipped off to Mars. They had looked for 7 months. No trace of Kira or Alyssa. The date of his wedding was confirmed and he couldn't tell his mum he didn't want to marry her because Kira was not around for proof .

He was running out of time.

Kira had forgotten things. She couldn't remember the feeling of snow on her hair, the sound of rain drumming on her window, the smell of flowers in the spring.

The last time her friend had visited she said something about her marriage to a guy named Draco. Kira felt happy for her friend Alyssa and felt like she deserved this Draco person very much.

Kira had finally been given privileges to walk out of her cell but could only go visit the house elves. She liked their company though and spent much of her time there with them.

Sometimes Kira got pounding headaches like her brain was telling her something but she couldn't seem to understand what. As far as she knew, she was a servant's daughter for Alyssa's family and since she was not old enough to do the hard work, she as shunned into the basement. Alyssa kept her company most times and told her stories of the outside world. Kira could vividly imagine the places Alyssa had described and could imagine the faces of the people she met.

Sometimes she felt trapped in the basement and begged Alyssa to take her put to the real world. Alyssa promised she would bring Kira to the wedding as long as she was the bride maid. Of course Kira had agreed to this.  
-

A week before the Wedding

Draco's day was only getting worse and worse now.

The ministry had sent an owl saying the letters that Alyssa had put the kidnapping note on had burned into ashes and that they were going to stop searching for Kira. Draco punched the nearest thing, the brick wall. His knuckles had bled a fair bit, but Draco didn't stop to clean them, he just stormed into his room thinking what to do now. He decided to call the team to a meeting.

They all appeared (except Nic) looking tired with bags under their eyes. They had researched relentlessly for the whereabouts of Alyssa to no avail. Everyone had heard about the ministry's withdrawal of funding and help. Things were looking very bleak. Suddenly Nic apparated in.

"I've –gasp- got –gasp- it –gasp-"

Everyone turned to look at him, waiting for him to continue. Nic finally caught his breath and talked some more.

"Russia. It's up north, very very cold, not to mention heavy radiation levels. A city called Arkhangel'k. We didn't think of it because no magic folk go up there since magic practically dies when there's radiation that high.

Vodka. I like their Vodka. Oh and women, they have nice women up there. Count me in!

I've always wanted to go to Russia.

Ugn, I hate the cold, why did it have to be Russia?

I'm going, I wanna see how this plays out. Me too darling, me too.

We're not giving up.

I am going, I'm going to rescue her or die trying."

Draco made several letters and sent them out. He was going to do this the muggle way, just like the FBI. He would use the Malfoy connections with the Russian Moffia. Nothing a little money wouldn't cover.

The rest of the group busied themselves with preparations. They set out in 2 days.

A/N: Woot! Things are moving along nicely.

Yes that is a real Russian city.

Please continue to read! Reviews= faster new chapters and a new pair of converse.

~DictatorDing


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Russian men and vodka.

5 days until wedding

The team flew to the Russian capital, where the Moffia boss picked them up personally and had a hushed talk with Draco. Eventually they got to the their destination and a 15 man attack squad were waiting for them. Draco's team went up to their rooms to rest while Draco himself talked to the Russian attack squad leader. His name was Dimitri Belikov. Draco could tell he was experienced. They spoke English.

" The scouts have already been sent ahead. They should be back within the hour.

Excellent. What tactic are we using ?

Scare and flush out. We snipe out the guards if there is any then throw grenades beside the place to shake up the place. This will scare the enemy and hopefully one of the team members can bring her down in the house. We will use laughing gas if need be.

Remember the target must leave alive.

Yes sir. "

Draco left to sleep. He felt exhausted. The radiation was already weakening his magic.

-  
Kira felt like something was going to happen today. She could feel it. Alyssa waved this feeling away saying it was just nerves from the wedding.

Everyone mounted a snowmobile early morning and headed out. They reached the perimeter of the house, which was small and innocent looking. The plan worked until Alyssa dragged Kira out with a gun to her head.

"fall back! She has the target!  
Oh shit.  
Dimirti you got to make this shot.  
I never miss, mr. Malfoy. "

Dimitri used a blow dart and knocked Alyssa unconscious. Cheers went up. They all ran to Kira. She looked in shock. Dimitri made his way to the centre of the circle. Draco was right behind him.

"Who are you? Why did you shoot my friend Alyssa? Why are you here?"  
Her voice was hysterical by the end. Draco and his team stood shocked. Did Kira go insane within the seven months? Did she not recognize Draco at all? What the hell was going on?

Her emotions in a turmoil meant her magic level was spiking all over the place. Everyone around her was blasted 5 feet away.

Dimitri walked closer and spoke to her in comforting English.  
" Come on darling, you have a lot of explaining to do for all of us. "  
Dimitri picked her up and put her on his sleek white camouflage snowmobile. They put Alyssa on a sled towed by one of the snowmobiles and they set off back towards the hotel.

There was much to celebrate that night. Vodka was poured and drank like water. Blaise had somehow managed to catch a Russian female's attention even though he didn't speak a word of Russian. Everyone was celebrating except Draco and Dimitri.

Dimitri was taking care of Kira while Draco paced around agitated. Kira had fainted when they had arrived. Now she was lying on top of Draco's bed and Dimitri was tending to the fresh cuts on her arm. Dimitri murmured words of kind Russian to Kira.

Kira thought the russian man was very handsome and had a very kind hard. The blond named Draco scared her. He oozed fame, money, and power. This was supposed to be Alyssa's husband. Kira didn't understand why some ones fiancée would do such a thing.

Draco had mixed emotions. He felt so happy to find Kira but she didn't even remember him apart form the lies Alyssa had fed her. She didn't remember him as her beloved. This is some fucking funny joke fates putting on me...

The party downstairs was going full blast when Draco finally joined them. Dimitri had convinced him nothing could be done tonight, and he mint as well have some fun with his friends. Draco grabbed Blaise's bottle of vodka and chugged it. He didn't want to be this way but the pain was unbearable. The way Kira looked at him with fear.

Dimitri watched over Kira with a smile on his face. This girl earned him a good half million. Not to mention it was easy too. He looked curiously at the asian girl. She was pretty and looked like an angel sleeping on the bed. He kissed her forehead and went to check on the knocked out slut Alyssa.

By early morning Draco had consumed 3 bottles of vodka and was suffering the worst hangover ever. He could barely think straight let alone stand. Everyone was in as bad of a condition as he was except for Hermione. She of course had little to drink  
and was barely affected at all.

Dimirti spent the day with Kira. She slept like a ангел, angel. He could feel himself getting attached even though it was not professional to do so. Everyone was puking their guts out so he was there when she first woke up.

"where am I?  
You are safe. I promise.  
Uh, were am I?  
Here with me. In Russia.  
Oh. Okay. What's your name?  
Dimitri, Dimitri Belikov.  
Cute name. Mine is Kira.  
I know. "

They talked endlessly. Everyone else was nursing his or her hangover still.  
Alyssa was still asleep from the sedative in the dart. They planned to hand her over to the ministry as soon as they reached st. Petersburg.

Dimitri was concerned about Kira's condition. The girl didn't seem to remember anything after arriving at Hogwarts. He tried to fill her in but she refused to accept what he said.

2 days before the wedding  
Draco had brought Kira to St. Mungo's hoping they could could fix her memory. The healers had told him she was most likely not going to regain her own memory unless he could find what was the object that her old memories were locked to.

Dimitri had gone back with them saying he had business in the area, which he did but he never left after it was done. He wanted to protect his ангел. Unbeknown to everyone else, he was a guardian angel. This gave him unbelievable strength and shooting skills. His wings glittered in the dimly lit hotel room. They were made of things not of this world and he could only imagine how a human would look at him if they saw. Dimitri had been reassigned to be Kira's new guardian. Of course there was no way that she could know. All he wanted to do was to help her get better. Dimitri could feel the potion taking effect on her brain, twisting her memories unable to figure out the truth from the lies. Come on ангел, you can do this. You have to pull through.

Alyssa was being held on trial. The ministry had found her innocent because Kira herself said she willingly would go with Alyssa anywhere. The team was devastated. All that work, only to have the bitch walk out, free from jail. There was something seriously wrong with the justice that was served here.

Draco has never been so angry in his life. The wedding was not cancelled and was still taking place after all this. He felt like ripping someones throat out. Marrying the girl who had kidnapped his girlfriend and drugged her to the point she didn't even know him. It was pure agony to hear Kira tell him she didn't want anything to do with him.

Wedding day

Draco was waiting at the end of the aisle for the nightmare he called life to begin. Before the whore had walked in he saw Kira and Dimitri take a seat in the back. He shot them a questioning look. Dimitri shook his head slightly. Damn.

Music started and Alyssa came down the aisle. Oh fuck my life Draco thought.

The priest started talking.

" We are gathered here today dear friends and family to the happy joining of matrimony of Draco and Alyssa. Now say your vows.

Alyssa's vow sounded extremely sappy and Draco's seemed to lack any sort of affection.

Now Draco do you take Alyssa to be your wife?  
... Yes  
Alyssa do you take Draco to be your husband?  
Yes!  
If there is any reasons for these two not to be married, please object now. Okay you may kiss the bride.

Bliase, Nikki, Nic and Hermione looked crestfallen. This was beginning to get ridiculous. Once the after party started they set out to find Draco who was already drunk. They all decided to leave him alone since Draco had the nasty habit of not remembering his friends from foes while drunk.

Kira and Dimitri where dancing slowly swaying to the music. Dimitri was watching the whole room with his sharp eyes. He was ready to bolt as soon as anything started.

BAM! Aurors swarmed in led by Harry and Ron. They stunned most of the room but were clearly headed for Alyssa and her parents. Once reaching them Harry cheekily read their sentence to them.

"This family is hereby under arrest from the ministry of magic for associating with the dark lord and becoming death eaters. Murder, kidnapping, bodily harm and drug dealing are the charges. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will and can be used against you. "  
The auror's rounded Alyssa's family up and apparapted them to the cells in the ministry. Harry and Ron revived everyone who had been stupefied. Then they left as well.

Draco stood up.

"About bloody time. "

He fell over, completely drunk.

Dimitri had taken Kira to his room in the hotel as soon as the commotion had started. He put her down on the couch. Kira grimaced in pain from the new headache. Dimitri saw this and went to go get her painkillers. She took them and soon was getting drowsy. Dimitri carried her to his room and set her on the bed. He was almost out the door when he heard her speak.  
" Don't leave me please."  
Dimitri found a chair to sit on and sat right beside her, and held her hand.  
" I'm right here ангел."

A/n. Hehehe.  
Borrowed Belikov from the vampire academy series. Had to. Only sexy Russian character I knew.  
So, who is Kira gong to end up with? Her angel or her human lover?  
I dunno. Lol. Dimitri is not a perv or a bf stealer. he is actually going to be Kira's guardian angel. please no hatin on him.  
Review = next chapters. Not writing until I get at least 5 reviews. Muhahaha.  
Love all ya's  
~DD


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- the hunt

Dimitri stepped outside. It felt good to breath in the fresh air. His shoulders burned all day. This meant they were coming. Little did Draco know, Dimitri was a guardian angel in human form. He was sent by the archangels to protect Kira. Kira may have not known it but her parents were very powerful people. In fact in some worlds, like the vampire one for example, one drop of Kira's blood was equivalent to magical healing powers and unbelievable strength.

Dimitri's shoulders had tattoos of wings on them, showing other guardians what he really was.

The vampires were hunting Kira now. Especially the strgoi. Her blood would mean powers that the vampire race had never seen before. Dimitri decided to give his friends a call. You never know when you could use some help.

Draco was upset. No, he was furious. Things were not looking good for Kira. She had been heavily drugged with her stay with Alyssa and things were not looking up. Also Dimitri seemed to have an interest in her too. Draco wasn't scared of Belikov or anything; it's just that he couldn't bear the sight of another man holding Kira so close.  
Damn it all. He lost the person he loved twice now and now she didn't even remember the times they had spent together. All the good times and the bad. His life was unbearable.

Eventually Dimitri could not keep his duties a secret any longer but when Draco heard he had been shocked. In the wizarding world, vampires were no mythical beasts but angels were a different category all together.  
Draco was desperate to keep Kira safe. Even if that meant they couldn't be together. If her blood were truly as powerful as Dimitri claimed, then dark wizards would want to have her as well. Draco decided he would let the angel take care of her since he had no means of connection with the underground society of gangs, guns and drugs.  
His heart felt torn in half to know that his girl, his love was going to be hunted and he could not protect from harms way. How cruel fate was to him; punishing him for all the years he tormented others. Draco swore that if Kira came back to him perfectly unharmed and with her memory intact, then he would never be cruel again.  
Dimitri promised he would keep her safe and return her once she no longer had enemies in the world. Or if he could find some way to remove the power from her blood.  
At last it was time for Draco to say good-bye. He caressed Kira's cheek and kissed her forehead.  
"Stay safe love."

Dimitri and Kira flew to America where Dimitri had contacts that could possibly help them. When they landed in the airport, they walked towards a tall muscular guy wearing all black.  
"Patch this is Kira.  
This girl is supposed to be the reason why humans are going to die? Wow.  
What does he mean I'm the reason humans are going to die?"  
Dimitri glared at Patch. Thanks a lot buddy, he mouthed towards the dark haired teen. Dimitri told Kira to ignore Patch since he was always so cynical and sarcastic. The three walked towards a dark colored jeep and Patch drove them to a hotel. Once there Dimitri and Patch told her of the great prophecy of the angel realm. It was foretold that a girl who had no parents would fall in love with a boy who did not deserve her love. The girl would never know how strong she really was. Her kindness would bring him into the light but she would be sacrificed in the end. The only way this girl would live would be to make the blood sacrifice that would separate the powers of her heritage from herself.

"Wait so you angels predicted this a long time ago?  
Yes.  
So how do you know it's me then? It could be any girl from anywhere!  
Strip. (Patch)  
What the fuck! Why would I need to strip!  
Oh my, you can never ask politely can you? We only need to see your hip. It was said that the girl in the prophecy would have a star shaped scar there.

Kira looked at the strangely. Of course she had been filled in on this "undead vampires are going to come kill me" but this was a little ridiculous. The thing that scared her most was that she did have a start shaped scar on her hip. She slid the right side of her jeans down and both the angels leaned in. Across her perfectly smooth skin was a raised scar in the perfect shape of a star.  
" Wow. So you are the chosen one.  
Chosen?  
Well you see, according to the prophecy when you die you become an archangel.  
Er. So I get special privileges in heaven or something?  
We don't know since we're only guardian angels.  
Oh. Well. Ummmm. Can I go to bed now? I'm really sleepy.  
Sure darlin' the beds are that away. Bathrooms on the right.  
Thanks Dimitri."

Kira walked off feeling more than just confused. This was wrong. Her parents had abandoned her and she had no special powers. But sometimes when she couldn't control her powers crazy thing would happen. Crazier than the average witch at least. Kira went and took a shower and then went to bed, dreaming of life when it was simpler.

Patch and Dimitri were still up. Of course they never really needed to sleep since they were angels after all. They had some difficulty pinning down who had enough power to help them separate Kira's blood from her powers.

After discussing for sometime, they decided they needed to visit Christophe. Of course he was a vampire too but he was on the angels side always. Christophe was a very unusual vampire to say in the least. He was born into a family of royal vamps, but detested his race. He vowed never to drink blood from a human and lived fine off of animal blood. His blood lineage gave him power and no one could stop him from doing what he wanted. Christophe had wizard blood in him as well so he could control magic to a certain point as well. He would have the knowledge of the blood ritual or at least know where to find more information about it. They gave him a call and left a message saying they needed his help.

Kira was having a nightmare. Things were chasing her. Tall white undead things. They lunged for her in the darkness but she ran faster. Their cold red-ringed eyes stared hungrily at her as she tried to run faster. Kira ran into a dead end. The creatures lunged at her, vampire teeth glittering in the moonlight.  
She screamed.  
Both angels ran into the room looking for the intruder. When they found none, Patch noticed her eyes were still closed.

"I've got this one Dimitri. You go watch the other rooms. "

Dimitri left as Patch walked closer to the bed. The guy he used to be a guardian for had the same reactions to bad nightmares. Patch shook her gently. Kira's eyes finally fluttered open. She had a crazed look in her eyes, the eyes of a wounded animal still rearing for a fight. Kira pounced on Patch sending both of them crashing to the floor. Her hands squeeze around his neck.

"Wake. Up. Kira. It. Was. Just. A. ... Dream!"

She finally seemed to come to her senses. She rolled off of Patch gasping for breath. Patch crawled over to where she was sitting and wrapped a arm around her.  
"Shh... It's going to be okay angel, it's going to be just fine."  
When Kira broke into tears, Patch didn't know what to do. Women were always so emotional. That was exactly why he tried to avoid getting assigned to them. He rubbed her back in what he though was a comforting motion.

"What did you dream about angel?  
Monsters. Chasing me. Red-rimmed irises. Tearing me apart.  
Shhh... I'm here now and Dimitri is just outside. We would never let any harm come to you angel."

Dimitri had heard everything they had said with his superheating skills. Damn. The strgoi were on the move. They needed to get to Christophe as soon as possible.

Once Kira had calmed down enough they headed out. They couldn't afford to wait now. If the undead vamps got smart and started banning together, even two guardian angels would not save her. Patch gunned the engine and drove at crazy speeds toward the Rocky Mountains.

They were close to their destination. So very close. Why the hell did Christophe have to live at the top of a mountain? Oh yea because he's insane. They could see the little cabin beside the woods up ahead. That's when the strgoi attacked.

They jumped in from all sides and Patch swerved the jeep hoping to swing some of them off. Dimitri brought out a holy stake and jumped out of the car. Kira had never been so scared in her life. She hung onto the dashboard as Patch drove in impossible zig zags trying to keep the strgoi off their hands. He was getting even closer now. Of course this is when one of the strgoi had decided to puncture his tires. Damn. They needed to run for it.  
The snow-covered ground was covered in black blood but Dimitri was in cold-blooded killer mood. It seemed like nothing would stop him from killing until they where all dead.  
Patch turned to Kira.  
"We are going to have to run for it. Whatever you do or hear. Do not look back. Do not come save us. You need to get into that cabin."  
Kira nodded unable to speak. This was life or death now.  
They both jumped out of the jeep and Kira ran for the cabin. It was horrible. The smell of putrid blood reeked in the air and everything was covered in a thick black blood. Kira ran like the wind. Her guardians kept the strgoi off but there were many of them. Kira ran faster.

She finally reached the door when she was yanked back.

-  
AN: another cliffhanger. Woo! Who grabbed Kira?  
Reviews = new chapter  
New chapter will not be written tonight cuz I'm studying for my math exam.  
Thanks for reading.  
-DD


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- sleepless nights

Draco couldn't sleep. Kira had only left for a night and he was already worried.  
I really need to sleep. She's in safe hands; a guardian would be able to protect her in more ways than I can. Damn. I need to sleep!  
He walked out the balcony in his room. Alyssa was finally going on trial. It was about time. It came as no surprise to Draco that her parents were deatheaters. The wedding crashing was all over the news.  
Potter saves Malfoy from marrying Deatheater!  
Malfoy almost marries former Deatheater !  
Only heir to Malfoy almost marries!  
Hmm. It was funny how much it publicized. Draco shuddered as he remembered that night. Pothead and his sidekick weasel save the day again. No surprise there. Drake sighed and looked up at the moon. It was beautiful but untouchable, just like Kira.

Kira screamed. A mouth bit her finger and drew an warding spell on the door with her blood. An invisible barrier erected and Kira turned to see a good-looking blond boy who was as pale as snow and had beautiful blue eyes like ice. The air smelled like apple pies around him. Kira inhaled. It smelled so good.  
" Cutting it a bit close aren't we, Christophe? Coulda came sooner you know!  
Be thankful he turned up at all! Jesh Patch. You ungrateful little prick.  
I am not a prick! "

They bickered like little children until they were at where Christophe was standing with Kira. Christophe took Kira's slightly bloodied hand and kissed it.  
"My lady.  
Uh, hi.  
We have waited many years for you to return to this world. Now I am graced with your presence. Please. Come in.  
Still as smooth with the lady's I see. "

They walked in the cozy cabin. Christophe started the fire and Dimitri wandered into the kitchen to find some food. Patch, like the lazy teen he was walked over to the couch and dropped onto it. Kira took a seat with Patch.  
" Hey you're bleeding.  
Huh? Oh it's only a small cut. It's not like I'm going to die or something  
You're bleeding all over the couch. That makes it a big cut. Here let me."  
Kira bit her finger causing the blood to flow more freely. She pressed her finger up to the wound and within seconds Patch's wound had disappeared.  
"Wow. That felt so good. Such a power surge. No wonder your being hunted.  
Uh.  
That was a compliment dimwit.  
Who are you calling a dimwit?  
No one, dimwit. "  
Kira slapped his arm playfully and went to go see what Dimitri was making. As soon as she saw the pancakes, she dropped to her knees, a headache coming up right away. Dimitri almost dropped the batter.  
"ангел, Kira speak to me!"  
The other two rushed to the room.  
Kira's face was contorted in pain. The headache was throbbing in her skull. She could see flashes of memories that she couldn't have had. Her with Draco, making pancakes. Reality spun around her and she didn't feel was strong arms that carried her onto the couch.  
Christophe looked concerned. He asked the guardians for the full story. They filled him in, starting from the very beginning.  
Christophe began to think deeply. A power this strong is usually never removed because it could kill the person. He told the guardians to have a rest while he would go check with his sources. Kira was sleeping peacefully now.

Draco had not slept for 4 days now. He could never sleep for more than 1 or 2 hours. He was constantly thinking of Kira and where she was. He longed to have her in his arms again, to share a kiss with, and just to talk to. He was slowly plowing his mind. Without Kira he was nothing. Without Kira, life ceased to have meaning.  
Please. Just come back to me.

The next morning, Christophe woke everyone saying he had found the ritual. Kira was hesitant at first but didn't want to be stalked by undead things for the rest of her life.  
"Now where is this power going to go Kira? You have to choose a place where this power will reside.  
Um... Can it make those two archangels?"  
Patch raised an eyebrow at her. Dimitri just looked shocked.  
"Well it's not going to do any good here on earth is it? Plus it's not like you guys can do anything bad to begin with. Do you guys want to?  
Yeah, but are you sure Kira? This is a lot of power for two angels to share.  
I'm positive. You two saved me! What better way to repay you than to promote you? Christophe do you want anything?  
No, I have enough power already. And if this is your decision then we better start on the ceremony. "

They cleared a space on the floor. Christophe made them stand apart and then he started drawing circular symbols around then. He chanted the lost languish of elvish and continued drawing his circle. The water he was using turned to fine powdery sand when it hit the floor. When the circles were ready, Christophe lit them on fire. The flames didn't hurt them and everything looked like something from a cult. Soon strands of white flew from Kira to the angels. This continued for 3 hours. Christophe had simply curled up on the couch and started to read a book. Eventually the strands diminished before disappearing altogether. The flames died out and the sand disappeared into the hardwood floor.  
Kira felt exhausted. The angels looked at each other.

Did it work?

"Oh my god! Did you always have such beautiful wings?  
What? You can see them!  
The ceremony has bonded you guys. Not too surprising. "  
Patch laughed. It sounded like heaven. The ritual had worked. Patch ran up to Kira and hugged her. Then he dragged her outside.  
"I promise not to let go. "  
He picked her up and flew with his powerful wings. Kira's breath was taken away. The scenery was so majestic. Patch had a strong hold on her and they flew around for hours. Finally they got hungry so they headed back. Kira felt lightheaded but happy.  
That's when her lost memories rushed back to her. The images flew vividly across her mind and she collapsed into tears. The others looked alarmed and went to see what was wrong.  
"I've been so rude to Draco! Oh my god. I have to get back to him!  
We'll fly you back darling."  
Kira thanked Christophe and Patch carried her into his arms once again. They flew so fast the ground beneath them became blurry.

She was going home.

Draco thought he was hallucinating now. He could see two angels with Kira flying towards him. He needed to get some sleep. When Kira called out to him, he knew this wasn't a hallucination. When her feet touched the balcony, she ran into Draco's arms.

He felt warm and familiar. He felt solid and safe. I wanted to cling to his shirt, bury my face into the warm curve of his neck , and never let go.

The angels looked at the two couples and smiled. There was something that didn't happen very often. True love.

Draco bent his head down and kissed her. She could feel his need; the desperate passion for her. She was the only one who could make him feel this way. He carried her to his bed. Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and Kira slept on his toned chest. Kira fell fast asleep to the steady beat of his heart.  
The moonlight glowed on her pale skin and made her hair gleam. She was so beautiful.

Draco stayed awake looking at his true fiancé. He took the ring out of his drawer on his ring was a mix of gold and platinum intertwined. It was adorned with diamonds: enough to look good but not too much to make it look loaded. Draco had waited all his 20 years of life for the perfect moment and now it was really going to happen. Tomorrow morning at sunrise.

Kira woke with Draco staring at her.  
"See something you like?"  
Draco didn't reply and just apparated them. They stood on the vacation home of the Malfoy's.

"Kira, I don't see something I like. I see something I love. I can't live without you. When you left me I almost died. When you forgot me it was like my life had no meaning. Now I never want to let you go, so I have to ask, Kira, will you marry me?"

Kira looked at Draco. The sunrise illuminated his blond hair and his pale blue-gray eyes shone with sincerity. His pale skin was glowing and his mouth was curled in the cutest smile that revealed his perfect teeth.

"I do."

-  
AN: so. Who saw that coming? Lol. So I think this story is starting to come to a end. There's probably another 2 3 chapters left and maybe a epilogue. God I'm going to miss writing about these two. :( they are just too cute.  
Anyways. Keep the review coming ( there's only 5, come on. I have over 500 hits and I only get 5 reviews!)  
It would really make my day if I got 2 new reviews. Please? Ok time to go.  
-DD


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- the Trial

Draco woke up and looked at the clock. Damn, woke up too early again. He looked at Kira sleeping peacefully beside him. Her black and blue hair fanning out on the pillow, the gentle rise and fall of her chest and the small smile she always wore when she was asleep. He couldn't believe this beautiful creature had agreed to marry him. It was definitely a miracle.  
Draco got up and went to make breakfast.

When they both had prepared sufficiently they flooed in to the ministry and asked to find the courtroom for Alyssa's public trial. They were both going to be called up as witnesses against Alyssa. Draco could feel Kira shaking slightly as she walked closer to the courtroom. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze when they finally reached the door.  
Finding a seat on the benches the trial was about to begin. It was slow going at first. The family had practically committed every crime a wizard or witch could. There was no way they could get a reduced sentencing for this. Time dragged on as the witnesses were called up individually and asked to state the evidence against the offender. Finally it was their turn. Draco strode up first.

" This cruel sadistic girl took me away from the thing I love the most, obliviated her memory to make her forget me and forced me to marry her. She is the scum of the earth and ought to be put away into Alazkaban. "

Draco stepped down as Kira went up. Kira started off shakily but eventually found her voice.

"Alyssa is the most cruel person in the world. She manipulated people into getting what she wanted and if she couldn't get it legally, she would break the rules. When she caused Draco and me to break up, she wasn't satisfied with the idea of me being kicked down. She kicked me again by continuing my mind and forcing me to do this. "  
Kira showed the multiple scars on her forearms. The crowd all gasped. Draco winced. Kira never told him it was Alyssa who did that to her.  
" She stole my life from me then and she did it again when she kidnapped me. Keeping me prisoner in my own mind for several months, deceiving me into believing her. If that wasn't bad enough, when I was rescued, she informed the stigoi where I was and my blood powers. Endangering my life and Draco's. I was hunted down by the undead for days and the only thing keeping me safe was my guardian angels.  
Well bitch, look who is winning now. I am happy to say Draco and I are happily engaged and you will be sent off to rot in jail for the rest of your pathetic life. "  
The whole courtroom was blown away at this magnificent witness who had obviously put up with Alyssa for quite awhile. The photographers had snapped pictures of her when she raised her hand to show she was getting married.  
Once everyone had finished calling up witnesses, the jury put Alyssa and her family into Alazkaban for life with no chance of getting out. Kira felt satisfaction outbid seeing Alyssa dragged away. That was when Alyssa suddenly whipped out a wand out of nowhere and pointed it at her.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A green light illuminated from the room and then Kira's body dropped to the floor.

Draco was devastated. Out of blind rage and hurt her ran up to Alyssa and punched her. The rest of the crowd went to join him, absolutely red with anger at the unfairness of it all. Someone had actually torn out Alyssa's throat when the judge had gotten security down. Alyssa's body was twisted in odd ways and her lips moved silently before her eyes glazed over.  
Everyone was completely not satisfied with this ending. The judge looked pointedly at the jury and concluded there was to be a public burning of Alyssa tomorrow.

Draco had tears streaming down his face. Everything he had worked for was gone. Kira was gone. Life seemed so bleak. He barely heard the voices of condolences as he cradled Kira's body in his arms.

Gone. She was truly gone.

-  
AN: heh. Poor Kira and Draco.  
Anyways. Sorry for the shortness. I only wanted to get this scene out of my head. Next chapter will be up ASAP I promise. I know I can't leave you hanging like that.  
Reviews= love as always  
-DD


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- "Here Without You" (3 Days Grace)

A/N: I strongly recommend listening to this song while reading.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
_

Draco was suffering in the worse way possible. Kira was gone. Gone beyond anyone's grasp. Every night he dreamed of her, walking away from him, leaving him alone in the world.

Draco had never felt this type of abandonment before. It was like half his heart was gone, and the half that was left didn't want to beat anymore.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

Draco spent most of his time indoors, not bothering to step out of his bed unless it was to use the bathroom. Sleep always brought her to him, even if he wasn't living in reality. It didn't matter anyways because his life was meaningless. The hours of sleep spent with her was better than anything. Kira was murdered; by that girl who was going to burn for her sins.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_

An angel named Patch had visited him, told him she wasn't dead because her soul never turned up in heaven. Her body was being carefully monitored at St. Mungo's because her heart was beating, even if it was a rate too slow to be human. Patch said her soul had most likely lost her way or refused to die.

Draco liked the idea that she refused to die. She was not a fighter, but she would fight for what she loved.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
_

Draco would never stop loving Kira. If he wasn't asleep, he was staring at her photo of when he had promised never to stop loving her. Everyday was a burden, another stab to the heart.

Please baby, give me a sign that you're okay. I need to know if you're okay. Don't leave this world without me Kira.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_

His sign came to him. One day when he was walking to the bathroom, he had heard the piano being played. No one in this family could play except for him. He ventured to the ballroom to find out who was playing such a haunting melody.

Upon entering the room, he saw a figure sitting on the bench who looked exactly like Kira. Draco rubbed his eyes. This had to be a dream. She can't be here. That's impossible.

The figure looked up at him. It was Kira. She was translucent, shimmering like a ghost. Kira walked up to him staring into his soulless eyes. Draco stared right back, not believing she was really a ghost. Something was so wrong with this. The grandfather clock struck midnight and the ghost of Kira floated towards the window, disappearing into thin air.

Draco noticed his heart was beating unusually fast. From then on, he refused to leave the ballroom, hopping he would spot her again.

She usually came late at night and always left when the clock struck midnight. He couldn't hold her, but could tell her he would love her forever. Kira couldn't communicate back, and he could see that it frustrated her. She often was shaking her head or just staring at him.

Draco played piano for her and she would sit so very close to him. When he closed his eyes he could imagine her really sitting beside him, the scent of her floral shampoo washing over him. Draco always played Tchaikovsky's songs, especially the ones used in Swan Lake. It was Kira's favorite. He let her play too, listening to her communicate through the music.

As the days wore on, she began to get more and more see-through. Kira was slipping away from him again. However there was one thing that was new with her. She had sprouted black wings made of some wispy fog-like substance. To Draco, she looked like his fallen angel.

One night, she didn't show up. Draco mourned for her. Dreaming wasn't enough anymore. He needed to be with her soon or he would drive himself insane. Draco walked to the highest peak of his manor and looked down. He was a good 5 story's off the ground. The pain in his heart was unbearable.

Draco took a breath, closed his eyes and walked off.

He felt strong arms carrying him up. Draco opened his eyes and saw Patch.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?"

Draco looked away. He had failed to join her. Patch set him down on the roof.

"I know you think I'm some moron for trying to save you, but she wouldn't want this. Now you need to pick yourself up Draco! Look at you! How can you call yourself a Malfoy? Where did your pride go?"

Draco didn't talk; he just stared into the nothingness.

"I found her. She is having a hard time Draco. Her body isn't enough to carry her soul and she refuses to pass on so now she's stuck. You need to help her somehow. She wants to be with you. Now if you pull a stunt like this again, I will personally send you to hell." With those parting words, Patch disappeared as well.

Draco cried again. The tears cascaded down his cheeks landing on his green pj pants. He was turning weak, so weak. He furiously wiped the tears away, vowing to himself to get Kira back.

A/N: Yes, yes. I know depressing. It's going up from now… I think.

I refuse to write anymore until I get 2 more new reviews. So, what are you waiting for? Click that button! Unless you just want to leave poor Draco there on the roof.

~DD

Oh yea, song does not belong to me. So lets not get any lawsuits done okay?

ps. someone pointed out Tchaikovsky did swan lake, not vivaldi... I now realize vivaldi did four seasons... LOL I epically failed that. :P Thanks Patrick for pointin that one out ^^!

Nic (friend, not character) and Mary pointed out that this song is originally done by 3 Days Grace and not Nickelback. Sorry for any confusion that was caused.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Saving me

Draco picked himself off the roof and walked back towards his room. Entering, a wave of memories crashed inside of him: Kira and him cuddling on the bed, Kira trying to pick out what to wear, Kira illuminated by the moonlight. Draco let the roll of emotions float by. Collecting his thoughts, he went to find Kira's stuff.

Ever since the angel protection thing, Kira had always wanted to know more about them. Thus she bought tons of books on it, both wizarding and muggle.  
Draco sat down and started flipping through the large unshapely tomes.

He did this for the entire week, only taking breaks for food, bathroom breaks and showers. There were always stories of souls going to hell (that would definitely be Alyssa though) but nothing on souls stuck on the in-between.

After getting through all the books, Draco wrote letters to all the wise and old wizards, asking for help. They had never heard of such a case and were eager to help him.

Draco had me never been so frustrated in his life. He took his anger out when he played quidditch on the weekends.

Draco eventually got his life back, not being the secluded person he used to be. He took up the Malfoy investments and created his own potions company called Poison. He specialized in poisons and remedies. Blaise, Hermione, Nic and Nikki were all happy to see him move on, never forgetting Kira.

Nic and Nikki got married and Draco threw them the most ridiculously expensive wedding. The happy couple had invited everyone in their graduating class. Old friends chatted and danced into the night.

Draco never stopped looking for a way to connect Kira's soul and body. He would not rest until she was back. Draco traveled to different parts of the world, learning about other wizarding communities and how they perceived the soul.

He was now 22 and was voted most eligible bachelor of the year. Of course the wizarding world had forgotten his love of his life.

He always wore the simple gold band she had gotten for him on his birthday. Inside was inscribed, love you forever ~Kira. He wore it as a comfort blanket sort of thing.  
Patch had always visited; bring him more news of Kira's soul. On the happier side, Patch and Dimitri had personally thrown Alyssa into the fiery depths of hell. Alyssa's soul had been put into the 7th circle of hell for all eternity, where she had the exact same experience as Kira. This torture would continue to the end of time.

Draco never lost his hope. Her body was alive and well and he was going to get her soul back.

After relentlessly searching Draco finally find an answer. He had to find a object that was filled with her memories and return it to her body. It was kinda like a horocrux and everyone had one.  
What does Kira have that would be attached to her soul? Draco thought for a long time. It has to be something she always has... Something she uses or sees daily. Something that also can't be that common. Damn. Why can't I figure this out?

Draco wrote letters to the rescue team asking for help. Hermione and Blaise came over trying to find something and Nic qnd Nikki were on their honeymoon still.

The three of then sifted through her belongings and clothing searching for something significant enough to have part of her soul chained to it. Boxes of belongings later, Blaise found something that looked promising. It was a flowerpot, but not any flowerpot. The pot held a everlasting black rose. Intertwined in its thorns were the necklace and the promise ring.  
Draco remembered the day he asked about the flower.

Flashback

"Kira, what is that?

It's a black rose Draco.

I can see that love, but why do you have it?

Well. It's been enchanted to be an everlasting flower and a black rose is something that doesn't occur naturally. It represents many dark things but also represents new beginnings and forbidden love.

Oh, so who gave it to you?

I actually don't know. Someone sent it to me during Christmas.

Well its beautiful. Just like you.

Kira had laughed and stole a kiss from him.

End flashback

There was a definite chance her soul was connected to the rose. Draco thanked Blaise and flooed to St. Mungo's. He quickly walked over to where Kira was being monitored. Draco set the rose on top of the table beside of the bed and dragged a chair right beside her.

She looked like fallen angel lying so peacefully, her halo of black hair surrounding her head. The black rose made the room smell more lively instead of the sanitized hospital smells.

Her hand twitched. Draco looked up at her sudden movement. He searched her face for signs of life. Please please wake up love. I need you babe.

Kira's eyes fluttered open.

"Draco? "

-  
AN: yay! Her soul is back! Lol. Ok.  
So close to be finished with this story.  
I have already thought of another story I want to write... So now I kinda want this one over with.

Reviews are welcomed.  
-DD


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- the End

Kira woke up. Draco had cried with happiness. After all they had been through, everything was going to be okay.  
Kira was asked to stay in the hospital a little longer and Draco stayed with her all that time. It was a miracle that she was even alive at all, but of course it had to do with the powers of her blood.

Wedding day

The wedding was small and quaint held at the Malfoy manor. Everyone from their year was invited. Kira had asked Nikki to be the bridesmaid and Draco had asked Blaise to be his right-hand man.  
Everyone was so happy for the couple that had been through so much but still stuck together. The wizarding world had claimed they were the "cutest couple" of the year.  
Draco was just happy to be able to call Kira his. Kira was overjoyed to be finally be Mrs. Malfoy.

Their honeymoon was in Costa Rica. They spent two weeks of sun, beach and swimming blissfully in love.

A year later Hermione and Blaise got married.  
I never thought he would ever settle down, Draco joked at the wedding. Hermione kept Blaise on his toes and Blaise helped Hermione loosen up.

The three married couple stayed close throughout the years and always reminisced the golden days of school.

"Well love, look how far we've gone from the first time on the train. "

Draco had Kira lying on top of his chest and had wrapped his arm around her waist. Kira had let her hands rest lightly on Draco's toned chest, listening to the beat of his heart.

"That seems like so long ago...

Well they say love is a journey, and if I do say, we've had one hell of a journey Kira.

Mnn. Yes, darling we have definitely had our ups and downs.

Sleep now dearie, I love you.

I love you too Draco. "

Kira started drifting off at that point but Draco was still wide awake. He watched his wife sleeping and smiled. She was everything he could have asked for. Her cooking skills could use some help but the house elves could do that.

The warmth of her body against his and her steady breath rolling against his skin reminded him of the first time they met for some reason. It all began with those few words.

See something you like?

-  
A/N: omg. This is it! I'm finished! Wow it has definitely been one heck of two weeks.

I'd like to thank my friends Nikki and Nic for reading this story and keeping it alive. (yes the characters are the based off these two in the story.)

Thanks to Mary who was basically my beta. Lol thanks for telling me parts of the story I wrote at 11pm that totally didn't make sense.

Umm. OH YEA! Thanks for anyone who has read this far! Couldn't have continued if it weren't for all those hits :)

Now I only have one small request. Please review! :D

-DD

Ps. I definitely have another story rolling around my head but it's a dramione. If you like those types of stories keep an eye out for the new one I'm going to write! 


End file.
